Bob Warner
| marital = Widower | children = Kate Warner (daughter) Marie Warner (daughter) | residence = Los Angeles, California }} Bob Warner was the father of Marie and Kate Warner and the head of Warner Enterprises, an international company. Before Day 2 Bob's business career brought him and his daughters to Saudi Arabia. There, Marie was exposed to Middle Eastern culture and learned Arabic. During his time abroad, Bob was approached by the CIA and asked if he would support them; he agreed to let the CIA use his corporate infrastructure as a conduit to assist them, and never asked about the specifics. This arrangement was kept top secret. Later Bob moved his family to London. His wife died there, which was too much for Marie to bear; she ran away for almost a month and was secretly taken under the wing of the terrorist ringleader Syed Ali. Bob was completely unaware that Marie began to embezzle funds at Warner Enterprises to benefit Ali's terrorist group, Second Wave. Day 2 On the day of his daughter Marie's wedding, Bob was taking some garbage out of the house at 8:20am. Reza Naiyeer offered to help him carry it, but he refused. When Reza left, Bob's other daughter Kate spoke with Bob, saying that she was unhappy that Reza had used the company's car to pick up his cousin from the airport. He told her not to worry, but she persisted and suggested that Reza took advantage of his position within the Warner company (citing a condo in Palm Springs and days off). Bob told her that Reza was trustworthy, and Kate reluctantly agreed. Bob said that he missed his wife, and that she would be proud of Kate and her sister. He was seen conversing on the phone by Kate as she debated whether or not to tell him about Reza's terrorist connections. is shocked to learn that Bob already had Reza checked out ]] The knowledge of Reza's connections proved too much for Kate, and she approached her father to tell her about what she had learnt. She said that whilst checking up on some missing money from their company, she found connections that Reza had to terrorists. Bob was certain in Reza's reliability, and assured Kate that there was an explanation for whatever Burton found. She asked why Bob was so sure that Reza was not connected to terrorists, and after a moment's hesitation Bob told her that he had Reza checked out himself; a lot more thoroughly than anyone Kate would have hired. He told her to start treating Reza like a member of the family. At that moment, Reza approached the two of them and jovially told Kate that his cousin had a crush on her. Kate said that she had to go and pick up lunch, and Reza offered to help her. She insisted that she was fine, but Reza insisted that he helped. With Bob's encouragement, Kate accepted his help. Kate and Reza arrived back at the house and Reza left with the lunch in a hurry. Bob asked Kate if she liked the house that Reza had taken her to, and she was shocked that her father knew about it. He told her that her concerns were unfounded and Ralph Burton was a P.I. who, he joked, could probably connect Bob to the Manson family if he tried. Suddenly, Tony Almeida from Los Angeles CTU arrived, asking for Reza. Tony said he just wanted a few questions. Bob said that it was all a misunderstanding, but Tony said that he had the authority to interrogate Reza and unless Bob was willing to show him, he was happy to find Reza himself. Bob told Kate to go find Reza. He then asked Tony what was going on, and he said that all he could tell Bob was that it was a matter of national security and he was hoping Reza could help. When Reza was being interrogated, Kate expressed concern about going ahead with the wedding, due to occur in less than six hours. Bob refused to cancel it, and said that Kate just needed to keep Marie away from the CTU agents. Marie eventually came out to find Agent Richards guarding a door with Reza in. Kate explained the situation, but Marie was hurt that Kate was interfering in her life. As she began to get angry, Bob came over to try to calm her down. He reminded them both that they were all a family, but Marie said that she did not want Kate at the wedding anymore because what she did was unacceptable. During Day 2, Marie was set to be married to Reza Naiyeer, who worked for Bob. A private investigator hired by Kate Warner found a link between Reza and a known terrorist. Bob told Kate that the private investigator was wrong and that Reza was not a terrorist. A few hours later CTU agents Tony Almeida and Richards arrived at the Warners house to question Reza Naiyeer. When Almeida questioned Reza, he claimed that he didn't know anything about it but then he pointed the finger at Bob Warner, saying that he made the transactions. Almeida had both Bob and Reza come into CTU for questioning. While watching them in CTU, Almeida saw that Warner was lying by using a Lie Detector. Warner protested, and revealed that he freelanced for the Central Intelligence Agency. After Reza offered to help CTU find the link, it was discovered that Marie was actually the one supporting terrorism. At the end of the day, Bob still wondered if any good was left in Marie. When Bob tried to get an answer out of Marie, Kate told him that it was useless to try to get the good side out of Marie based on how involved she was with the terrorists. After Day 2 Bob Warner was mentioned during the events of The Game by Kate, who said (before the earthquake attack) that she was going to visit him on the subway. Jack Bauer discovered that the reason that Peter Madsen was holding Kate hostage was because of her father's shipping company. They hoped to coerce Bob for usage of his shipping company to get nuclear weapons out of the United States. Background information and notes * The house used as the Warner residence during Day 2 was once owned by both Bing Crosby and Andy Griffith. Memorable quotes * Bob Warner: I am a businessman, Kate, and a damned good one. My daughters are my most precious assets. ("Day 2: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Bob Warner: (aghast) Marie had handlers? ("Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Bob Warner: (to Marie, in custody) You lied to me? You killed Reza? You tried to kill your own sister. You were willing to set off a nuclear bomb in a city with ten million people. Tell me why. Because I need to understand. ("Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am") Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:CIA personnel Category:Living characters